


Little Wonders

by almwolfhunter07



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kinda, Rayllum Month (The Dragon Prince), Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almwolfhunter07/pseuds/almwolfhunter07
Summary: Following Prompts for Rayllum Month 2020! Each chapter will be corresponding to the prompt of the day. This will go from July 1 to July 31, updating every other day. I will try my best to get them all done, so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Callum was quiet today. It was clear something was bothering him the moment that Rayla had awoken and saw him sitting near the window, staring listlessly out at the open sky. She had said good morning, but so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hadn’t responded. Something had upset him, whether it was a nightmare or bad news, Rayla was unsure, but she was going to get to the bottom of this! It felt wrong, Callum was normally so cheerful and upbeat, even in the morning, much to Rayla’s annoyance (she had never been a morning person, it was only cruel fate that she was so used to getting up early due to Runaan’s teaching schedule). 

At lunch the same day, Rayla was talking to one of the new recruits for the Dragonguard, when she saw Callum and Ibis walk through the door, both looking annoyed, Ibis more exasperated. The two didn’t always see eye-to-eye, Ibis sometimes acting close-minded and arrogant, leaving Callum feeling completely incompetent, but they did work well together when they were on the same track of mind. Today though, something must have happened to make them look at each other with clear distaste. Ibis went to the side to talk with another of his apprentices, and Callum walked the other way, passing right by her without even so much as a second glance. With a huff, Rayla bid farewell to the new recruit and followed her moping mage. 

She stayed far back, wondering where he was headed, until the familiar passage told her he was on his way to the library (cause of course he was). She padded after him, not hiding that she was following him. When he got to the doors, he stopped and waited for her to catch up. 

“Rayla…” It seemed that he had something else to say, but thought better of it.

“Callum, please, talk to me, something is clearly bothering you.” She begged. She wasn’t used to asking for him to share his feelings with her, normally that fell on his shoulders, but right now, he needed her, and she wouldn’t disappoint.. 

Callum nodded, gesturing towards the doors. She followed him inside, to the spot that he normally retired to after a long day, a small window sill that opened up to the world beyond. He sat down, eyes cast out to the sky, looking far past the clouds that drifted close to the window. Rayla sat next to him, giving him a concerned glance, but waited for him to start.

It’s best to let them come to you when it comes to opening up about their feelings. While a push every now and then never hurts, it’s best to just show that you’re there for them. Callum had told her when she inquired the best way to listen to someone expressing how they felt.

This was definitely not her forte, but Callum needed her right now and she was going to be there for him. She placed a hand over his, happy when he gently squeezed it. With a deep breath, he began:

“This is the anniversary… of my mother’s death.” He murmured. Rayla’s heart shot into her throat. Of course… that made sense as to why he seemed so sad today. She waited for him to continue.

“I- I never got to say goodbye to her… she left on a mission to help save thousands, but she never came back. Each year, I think about how I just want her back… I don’t care about the people that were saved, not when it cost me my mom… how terrible is that?”

Rayla sighed and squeezed his hand. “Callum, that’s a perfectly normal response! You loved her, she was your mother, you don’t know the people that her sacrifice saved, but you do know her, of course you would wish for her to still be alive, even at the expense of so many lives. It seems selfish, but it’s just a perfectly natural response!”

Callum squeezed his eyes shut. “ It’s been over ten years since that day… and yet I still feel so empty. I-I try not to show it around Ez, but there are some nights that I can’t stop the thoughts… Rayla, it hurts so much. I just want my mom back…”

It was then that Rayla realized how young Callum was, he had only just turned 15, and he was already an orphan. This war had taken so much from him, from Ez, from so many people… but it was over, the war between humans and elves had been ended. While prejudices still ran rampant across the human kingdoms and Xadia, no more battles would take away people’s loved ones. 

“Callum, I know how much it hurts to lose a parent. But, just think how proud she would be of you, of Ez, you two had a part in finally stopping this endless war. You may not be able to see her, but she’s with you!” Rayla turned Callum towards her and placed a hand on her heart. “I’m sure she’s watching over you two, happy that you are carrying on the idea of peace that meant so much to her.”

Callum looked into Rayla’s eyes, a soft smile forming on his face. He leaned towards her and kissed her sweetly, taking the hand on his chest into his and gently kissing her fingers. “Thank you, Rayla… you know you’re getting much better at these Big Feelings times.”

Rayla grinned and rested her head against his shoulder, staring out the window. “Oh good, that was not easy, ya know!”

Callum laughed, softly, and laid his head on hers. “I know, I really appreciate it though. And I think you’re right, she would be proud of us, I think…”

Rayla closed her eyes. “I know she would be… I love you, Callum.”

Callum pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you too, Rayla, so much. You’re my everything.”

“And you’re my whole world.”


	2. Mistakes and Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has just lost his mother and now Harrow has to pay the price. My interpretation of what happened after Harrow broke the news to Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I know this isn't Rayllum, but I wanted to take this opportunity to write out scenarios for them as characters, not just them as a couple (though there will be plenty of that.)

Callum glanced around the throne room, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. It was a nervous habit he had picked up and couldn’t quite shake, despite the constant efforts from his mom. He wondered how she was, and Harrow too, the man had always been kind to him, though he still acted shy around the guy. His mom seemed to like him, so he couldn’t have been all bad, he supposed. The two of them had gone out on a mission that his mom claimed was very important, though he couldn’t shake the look on her face, a look of sadness and disappointment. He had wondered what the mission was, but Sarai had smiled at him and ruffled his hair, claiming that she and Harrow and Aunt Amaya would be back soon. But how soon WAS soon, he was starting to miss her.

It was then that the door opened and Harrow stepped in. Callum blinked, looking around for his mom, but there was no sign of her. Maybe she still had to tend to her horse, knowing his mom, she would be down there for a while, making sure her horse was being well cared for, especially after a long journey. She always had a way with animals. He watched as Harrow said something softly to the guard at the door before it closed and he made his way towards Callum. The look on his face made Callum pause, why did he look so sad?

“Callum, thanks for coming. I called you here to… talk about life, and growing up. And how there are changes...changes that you don’t expect, and that you will have to deal with some of these changes.” He looked away and Callum suddenly felt his heart jump, what was Harrow talking about.

“K-king Harrow… where’s mom?” He glanced around, hoping that this bad feeling was just that, a feeling.

But Harrow’s response told him that, no, this feeling was very real. “I’m so sorry, Callum… your mom won’t be coming back.”

Callum stood as still as a statue. This wasn’t right, mom said she would be right back, she was supposed to be here. “Wh-where is she, where’s my mom?”

Harrow squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry. It never should have happened, going on that mission was a mistake.”

Harrow moved to try and wrap Callum into a hug, but Callum struggled from his grasp. “No! Where is she, where’s my mom!?”

“Callum please, I wish I could trade my life for hers, this isn’t what I wanted, I… I’m so sorry.” At this point, Callum was having a full blown panic attack. He couldn’t catch his breath, why was this happening, this shouldn’t be happening!

He shook his head and ran towards the door, Harrow calling after him. He didn’t care, he needed to get out of there, he needed to be alone. So he ran, he didn’t know where, but he ran anyway. When he finally realized what was going on, Callum found himself surrounded by trees. He vaguely recognized the castle’s royal garden. He wound up at the spot that his mom had brought him to, the first day they had moved into the castle. He looked around, finding the spot they had sat as his mom explained the big change that was happening, and how they would always be there for each other. As the tears resurfaced, he plopped down in the spot and clutched at the grass. 

“You promised you would never leave me… why did you lie.” He murmured, bitterly.

~~~

Harrow found him after a while of searching. The little boy had wound up in Sarai’s favorite place, a little alcove tucked in the corner of the castle garden. He made his way to him slowly, hoping to not scare the boy away. This was going to take tact, something Harrow had never been strong with. With a deep breath, he slowly sat next to the sobbing boy. Just seeing him like this broke Harrow’s heart, he needed to make it right… as if it were so easy. What he had done would never be amended, but he would do his best to make up for his mistake.

Oh Sarai… you left too soon. He thought as he glanced over to the boy. Callum and him had never been close, the boy was always too shy for them to build a real relationship. But he had to be there for Callum now, no matter how much the boy pushed him away.

“Callum…” He said gently, trying to get the boys attention. 

Callum didn’t look up, but Harrow continued anyway. With a deep breath, he began. “You have ever right to hate me right now. What happened was all my fault, I was too rash in my decision making, and that not only cost me the love of my life, more, it cost you and Ezran your mother… I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, and I know that I can’t make it right, but know this: I won’t let anything happen to you or your brother... “

Callum still had his head down, not saying a word. Finally, he spoke. “She promised she would always be with me… if she lied, how do I know you aren’t also.”

Harrow’s heart broke, with another breath, he turned to look forward. “It’s impossible for me to promise that I’ll always be with you here, physically, the same can be said for Sarai. But she is with you Callum, in your heart, and she always will be. I have no doubt that she is watching us right now, she’s too stubborn to give us up.”

Callum glanced at him, cheeks stained red from crying. “Do you miss her?”

The question took Harrow aback. With a sad smile, he felt tears prick his eyes. “I miss her every second she’s not with me.”

Callum blinked and looked forward. “We can miss her together.”

Harrow glanced over at him. Not exactly what he expected from a five year old, though Callum had always shown himself smarter than the average kid. He gently wrapped an arm around the boy, happy when Callum shifted closer to him. “I would like that.”


	3. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla are almost back to Katolis, but Callum wants a bit more alone time before they return.

Callum stretched his arms above his head, thankful that he could finally see the two uneven towers of Katolis rising up in the distance. He and Rayla had been on the road for at least a month as they travelled from the Storm Spire back to Katolis in order to help Ez. They had decided to stay another week at the Spire, to make sure that Zym was settling in well, while Ez and the others made the trek back without them. It also gave them an excuse to make the journey by themselves, knowing full well some alone time would be hard to come by when they finally reached the castle. 

Rayla walked close to him, pointing out some features of the landscape as they walked, really taking Callum’s “stop and smell the roses” to heart. It warmed his heart seeing her so excited for the Katolis scenery. As much as he loved Xadia, Katolis was his home, and it was good to be back. 

“So what do you think will be expected of us when we get back?” Rayla looked over to him, taking a break from admiring their many trees.

Callum thought about it. “Well, most likely we’ll be there to help Ez whenever he needs it, like advisors or something. He may ask you specifics about Xadia, stuff like that.” 

Rayla hummed. “I hope I’ll be helpful…”

Callum glanced over at her and gently took her hand. “I know you will be. He’ll be happy to have you there for backup.”

Rayla smiled at him gratefully, gently bumping their shoulders together. They continued walking in silence. It was then Callum realized that after this, they may not have some alone time for a while. The idea saddened him, he had gotten so used to Rayla's constant presence, he wasn't sure how he would react to suddenly being separated, each being bogged down by their own responsibilities. The idea made him stop, glancing at the castle with a frown.

Rayla looked back at him. "Callum? What's troubling you?"

He glanced at her. "This-it may be awhile til we get some alone time."

She blinked, eyes widening. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

He took her hand, brows furrowing. If only there was a way to make this journey prolonged, if only for an hour more… he blinked, of course! Rayla showed him a place close to her in the Adoraburr Meadow, he should return the favor.

He glanced at her with a smirk. "You know, while we're out here, how about I show you a… special place, one I loved as a kid."

She tilted her head. "I suppose we could do that, so long as it doesn't take us too long."

Callum shook his head. "It won't. It's actually close to here!"

Rayla smiled. "Lead the way then, sad prince."

He took her hand in his and veered off the path, into the woods. His heart was pounding, wondering if this was a good idea… eh he was sure it would be fine. Rayla didn't ask any questions as they ventured through the forest underbrush. Thankfully for Callum, his exceptional memory painted a clear map of where they needed to go. Finally, they arrived at a cave.

Rayla glanced at it, apprehensive. "Are you sure it's safe."

"Of course, but it's a surprise, so cover your ears and your eyes." He claimed, taking off his scarf to wrap around her head.

"Callum! Wait! Why do I have to cover my eyes, what's happening." She cried as he tied the scarf tightly around her. 

He grinned. "I can't just tell you what the surprise is, Rayla!"

She huffed, but nodded. He grinned and took her hand in his and led them into the cave. It was hard to see, so Callum felt his way with a hand to the wall. It didn't take long to get to their destination: the very waterfall he had gone through looking for treasure. Thankfully, they had gotten there just in time. The sunlight was just beginning to strike the crashing wall of water, lighting the cave up with a dazzling array of colors. Oranges, greens, reds, yellows, an entire rainbow!

He quickly removed his scarf with a "tada!"

Rayla gasped, looking around the beautiful cave. The crystals lining the walls lit up with the dazzling colors. "Callum… this is beautiful!"

"You know, this is the waterfall I got soaked by, thinking there was treasure on the other side. I was dissapointed to find no such thing, but when I discovered this view, well, I think it's worthy of being called a treasure."

Rayla smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Callum gently kissing Rayla's head every now and then. After a while, Callum looked down at her. "Are you ready to get going?"

Rayla hummed. "Let's stay, just for a few more minutes."

How could Callum possibly say no to that.


	4. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla makes breakfast and reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.Honestly, this prompt was hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Hopefully next prompt will be easier for me ><

Callum groaned as he blinked open his eyes, still heavy from sleep. It hadn’t been easy getting used to sleeping on the ground, but he can safely say that he was becoming a pro. Whether that was a good thing or not, he had yet to decide. Ez was sleeping off to his right, Bait cuddling up to him like his own personal heater, not that one would want that in the early summer. A savory smell drew him away from his thoughts. He sat up and looked around to see Rayla crouched near a hot bed of coals, poking at something. For a second he thought he was going crazy, and Rayla was actually cooking meat, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the case. Rayla had made it very clear that she wasn’t comfortable eating animals, and Ez wholeheartedly agreed, leaving Callum to suffer.

He got up, shaking his head to clear any sleepiness that remained and crawled over to her. She seemed distracted as she tended to the food, what he now saw was an assortment of roots, gazing into the coals with a faraway look in her eyes. He glanced at her, worried. 

“Good morning, Rayla.” She jumped from his sudden appearance, glancing over at him with wide eyes. 

“Callum… how long have you been there?” She asked looking back towards the fire.

He cocked his head. “Oh, well I just woke up, wondered what you were cooking. It smells delicious.”

She smiled slightly and shrugged. “It’s not much, a few roots with some seasoning I found growing around here. Wh- when I travelled with my assassin troupe, we would take turns cooking. My mentor… Runaan, he taught me everything I know, including cooking. I- I like doing it cause it reminds me of him… of them.”

Callum furrowed his brow, glancing into the fire. As much as he wanted to comfort Rayla… it was hard to do. These were people who were going to kill Ez, had killed his step-dad, with no mercy. He knew Rayla had felt the same, and maybe these people would have come around too, but he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. If they hadn’t found the egg… Ez would have been… and his step-dad. He sighed and glanced at Rayla, feeling as though it was best for him to at least offer a bit of comfort. 

“Rayla-I…” He started, but found that it was hard to continue. 

She turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Oh, Callum, I-I’m sorry. Gosh, this is awkward…”

At that, Callum chuckled, and soon it grew into full blown laughter. He couldn’t help it, laughing was not the appropriate reaction to this situation, but with how weird this situation really was, was there really an “appropriate” response. Rayla seemed to think the same and joined in. They laughed for a bit, ever so often glancing at each other and bursting into laughter again. What was wrong with them? Callum didn’t know why, but it felt good to laugh, just to get whatever he felt about this situation out, oneway or another. 

“Guys? Why are you laughing?” Ez grumbled, sitting up from where he was sleeping.

Rayla shook her head and smiled over at the younger boy. “Oh, nothing Ezran, hope you’re hungry ‘cause breakfast is served!”


	5. Nightmares and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Callum had a bad dream about his mom...

Sarai had always been a light sleeper. Oftentimes when growing up, she would have to comfort her little sister Amaya from nightmares that replayed their parent’s death. Sarai never found herself having those nightmares, too worried about Amaya and her comfort. She considered herself an expert when it came to comforting others, but she wasn’t prepared for comforting her son. 

Little Callum came shuffling through her door, clutching his favorite stuffed banther doll tightly to his chest. He looked around the dark room before his eyes found her in the bed. It had been a difficult transition moving to the castle from their humble home. Callum used to come to her, unable to sleep in the foreign place, seeking comfort from something that was familiar. She gave in without question, scooping her little boy in her arms and holding him close to her. Now she did the same, even when he was getting bigger, he would still be her little boy. He looked up at her with his bright green eyes, so much like his fathers.

“Mama, I-I had a bad dream.” He murmured, cuddling close to her. 

She blinked. He wasn’t known to have nightmares. When he was younger, he would be plagued by night terrors, but he had eventually grown out of that with a little encouragement from her and some medicine from the local apothecary. She wondered what could possibly be bothering him so much it would terrorize him even in sleep. 

“Oh, my heart, do you want to talk about it?” She encouraged him with a little squeeze to his shoulder, hugging him closer, but didn’t push. She didn’t want him to feel forced to open up to her. 

Callum sniffed and clung to her. He was silent for a second before he said. “I dreamt that you were gone… like dad, and you never came back.”

Sarai felt her heart crumble. She held him closely to her, thinking carefully about how she wanted to approach this. It was difficult to say, but she couldn’t tell him that would never happen. She was an important figure in an ongoing war with a hostile nation, there was no telling what would happen. But she needed to be there for him. “Oh, my heart, I’m so sorry that you were troubled with that.” She cupped his cheek and lifted his head so his eyes met hers. “Listen to me, Callum. I love you with all of myself, and that will never change. That love will be with you no matter what, and I’ll always be with you, even when I eventually do pass. No one lives forever, and I cannot promise when my time will come, but I promise you, it won’t make a difference, I’ll be with you, no matter what.”

Callum sniffed and buried his face in her neck. “I don’t want you to ever leave.”

Sarai smiled sadly. “I don’t want to leave either, pumpkin, and I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Callum nodded, but his sniffling didn’t end. Sarai sighed, running through things that may cheer him up. An idea bloomed in her head. She pulled back from him with a mischievous smile. He looked up at her before smiling with her. He was very aware of what that smile meant. 

“Hey, what do you say about getting some Jelly Tarts from the mess hall?” She suggested, picking him up and placing him on the ground.

It seemed to do the trick as that bright, playful energy once again entered his eyes. He bounced up and down excitedly as she slipped from the bed, the cold ground making her shiver as it touched her bare feet. Callum chuckled and hugged her leg, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the door. She laughed and followed him as they crept silently through the castle halls. Whenever they got to a corner, Callum would stop them and stick his Banther plushie (who he proclaimed was named Bannie when she had made the terrible mistake of calling it his “doll”) to check and see if anyone was coming before stating it was safe and scurrying down the hall. Sarai had to stifle a laugh, knowing full well that if anyone caught them, they wouldn’t get in any sort of trouble, she was the future queen after all.

When they finally arrived at the castle kitchen, there was a soft glow emanating from the door. Callum stopped, surprised that someone was still in the kitchen. He glanced back at her with a questioning look in his eye, like “what do we do now?”

She smiled and pressed him close to her as she peeked around the corner. The baker seemed to be working late into the night to prepare tomorrow's meals. He was at the oven, pulling out freshly baked jelly tarts, sniffing them appreciatively before placing them on the stone counter to cool. Callum looked up at her with a glint in his eye. She smiled and silently held a finger to her mouth. Callum nodded and let his mom step in front of him to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Years of military training taught her to look at the situation carefully, with her mission on the forefront of her mind. All they needed to do was take the jelly tarts from the baker without him seeing or suspecting it was them. Should be pretty easy. 

She surveyed the room, glancing left and right, taking in her options. The baker seemed to just nearly be finished with his prep for tomorrow, which spelled doom for them. He would no doubt pack the jelly tarts away before he left for bed, they would have to strike before he got the chance. Now, how could they lead him away to give them the chance to strike… one last glance and Sarai smiled, that would work. 

“Ok, Callum, here’s the plan. I’m going to ask a guard to tell the baker that I require something be brought to my room. While he’s away, we’ll sneak in and grab as many jelly tarts as we can carry, ok?”

Callum grinned and nodded eagerly. Sarai ruffled her son’s soft, fluffy hair and they went to work. She tracked down a guard standing a few doors down and relayed her message. He seemed confused but followed the order anyway and went to the kitchens. All the while, Callum had snuck into the kitchens, Bannie keeping watch as the baker scrambled to get whatever it was his mom had asked for. Once he had gathered everything, the baker bounded out of the kitchen, leaving Callum alone. He popped out of his hiding place and scooped up as many Jelly Tarts as he could carry, making sure to give Bannie one for his hard work, before dashing out the door, finding his mom chuckling to herself. The two of them snuck back to her room, their stash of jelly tarts in hand. Callum smiled up at his mom, it would be a memory he would always hold onto, even when she was gone.


	6. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla explores why dancing means so much to her

Her parents danced all the time. She loved watching them dance, their close embrace, the soft smiles on their faces, the loving look in their eyes, it made Rayla feel warm just looking at them. They had a certain grace together as they moved through the room, it was clear they had been dancing together for a long time. She would sway with the motion, as though a silent song was playing.

Eventually she asked to join, which they gladly accepted. Before she had control of her legs, she would be picked up by one of them, held in an embrace as they waltzed through the room. When she graduated to the ground, she first began on their feet before finally finding her own sense of rhythm. She loved their dances and missed when she no longer was able to experience them.

~~~  
Rayla was 10 when she was finally taught the "key" to get into the village. She had been so excited, the joy she had experienced when dancing with her parents had been stripped away, but was now being replaced with something new and exciting. Runaan would smile at her encouraging her to love. She had watched Ethari and Runaan do their key dance hundreds of times, but this was all her own. 

Ethari had told her to make it whatever she wanted, and so she chose her parents dance. Sometimes she wished she hadn't. At first, she figured it would be fun to dance like she had so long ago, now she realized that it only reminded her how alone she felt. 

That was until she brought Callum to the Silvergrove. His clumsiness was endearing as she tricked him into dancing with her. She knew full well he didn't need to dance, but the prospect of dancing with someone again was too hard to pass up. It had felt amazing, his large hand coming against hers as they twirled around each other. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to experience that again.

~~~

This dance wasn't familiar to Rayla, once again she relished in something new and exciting. Callum had been excited to show her it, saying his parents used to do this dance ever so often. Callum had loved watching them, and Rayla could only smile as she thought of her own parent's dance. Perhaps she should show him one of these days in order to repay the favor.

It was a classic dance, Callum had said, that many humans did at ceremonies. He spun her around the room, never taking his eyes away from hers. Rayla swore she could get lost in his gaze for all eternity. She laughed whenever Callum stumbled or stepped on her foot, grumbling sorry, intense concentration causing his brow to furrow in that adorable way it did when he was focusing hard. She laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile. He grinned and continued spinning them around their room. As the dance wrapped up, he gently twirled her around and sunk to one knee.

Rayla blinked, confused, what was he doing. Callum was blushing profusely, seemingly glancing anywhere that wasn't at her. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked up at her, determination in his gaze.

"Rayla… I have something to ask you…"

~~~

It was a familiar motion now. The swaying, the familiar weight of Callum's now frail hands resting on her waist, her head resting on his shoulder, running her gnarled fingers through his hair, now as white as hers. They had lived a long fulfilling life. Callum was nearing the end of his… Rayla knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it and would soon follow. 

There was no question in her heart that she could live without him, he was her soulmate, her partner in everything, including passing on. But now wasn't the time to think about that. She relished in their dance. Dance had always been such an important part of her life. She shared it with people who meant everything to her. Her parents, her partner in life, her children, her grandchildren, and no matter what, she would never be separated from it


	7. Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A constellation that tells a story. A story that will transcend time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but one that I love the idea of. Enjoy!

"Dad, dad, what's that one!" The baby dragon chirped, hopping excitedly along his father, the great king, Azymondius', head.

The king of the dragons chuckled and looked up to where his son, Azentendius (Zen), was gesturing towards the curtain of stars that overlay the night. Up atop the storm spire, each star showed so bright, as though calling you to look at them. The constellation his son pointed at gave him pause, though, a sadness weighing him down.

His son dipped his head to look Zym in the eyes. "Well?"

Zym smiled and glanced up at the constellation. "It's called the mage and warrior. It's a relatively new constellation compared to the others."

"Is there a story behind it? I love the stories!" Zen asked.

Zym smiled. Maybe telling the story would help cheer him up as he remembered his dear friends. "Around two thousand years ago, my egg was stolen by an evil man, a master of dark magic."

Zen's eyes widened. Dark Magic was a thing of the past now, a ghost story they told drgonettes when they acted out. Zym continued. "The mage, Callum, the warrior, Rayla, and the Great King Ezran took my egg back from him and travelled all across Zadia to reunite me with my mother, your grandmother, Zubeia. At this very place, the evil man along with Aaravos, a star touched elf that had turned to darkness, tried to consume my magic, but Rayla and Callum saved me!

"Afterwards, the wars continued. We finally were able to beat Aaravos, issuing in this long peace we have relished in ever since. Because of their bravery, the star dragon, Asteria, made them into a constellation so that Callum and Rayla could always be together, and so the importance of their mission would be told for generations to come."

Zen's eyes were wide. "That's incredible!" 

Zym laughed. "They were incredible. Two strong individuals and an unbreakable love that transcends time."

Zen jumped up and down. "Tell me more, tell me more!"

But Zym shook his head. "Not now, it's your bedtime, mister."

Zen groaned but flew off his father's head and back to their nest. Zym smiled at his son, lifting his head to the stars. "I miss you guys every day. I hope you're having fun up there, dancing in the sky among the stars."


	8. Callum's Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆☆WARNING WARNING MATURE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER☆☆
> 
> 18+ SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆☆ILL SAY IT AGAIN. THIS CONTAINS SMUT AND EXPLICIT CONTENT. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING SUCH THINGS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO TURN AWAY NOW☆☆
> 
> I explicitly leave out their age. If them doing sexy stuff at their young age upsets you, imagine them as 20, idc. However, I will not tolerate people shaming me or anyone wanting to read explicit content between this ship, even if they are underage. If you dont like it DONT READ.
> 
> And with that out of the way, enjoy my lovely readers \0/

Callum woke up to kisses along his jaw. He couldn't say it was the worst way to wake up. He shifted, keeping his eyes shut to relish in the feeling as Rayla continued, every once in a while giving him a little nip. To say it drove him mad was an understatement. As the kisses continued, he could feel himself growing harder, breath growing quicker and more ragged. Finally, she did something that broke him, kissing and nipping at his ear. He gasped, finally opening his eyes, meeting her heated gaze.

"Good morning, sweet prince." She purred, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

He bit back a groan. "Morning… so uh, having fun?"

Rayla hummed. "Just thought I would give you a little gift for your birthday."

Callum blinked. "O-oh! Well, I like gifts…"

Rayla grinned and planted a heated kiss on his lips. She didn't waste any time pushing her tongue past them, turning it into a full blown makeout session. Callum groaned, reaching up and wrapping his arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his mouth, before slowly grinding her hips against his.

Callum yelped, throwing his head back as her hips slid against his, stimulating him through his night clothes. "Fuck…"

Rayla smirked, proud of her accomplishment to get him so riled. It was too easy for her to take him apart. "Now, my prince, I've got something special planned for you."

He looked at her through hooded eyes, slowly blinking. She grinned before making her way down his chest. He made it pretty easy for her, given that he never wore a night shirt when it was hot outside. She looked up at him, slowly dragging her tongue over one of his nipples before continuing her assault down his chest. He was panting now, watching as she stilled when reaching his night pants.

She glanced up to Callum, silently asking permission to continue. Who was he to ruin her fun? With a nod in her direction, his fists clenched the sheets as she pulled down his pants and his hardened length sprang free. She hummed, wrapping her slim fingers around his dick, gently giving a testing stroke.

Rayla hummed. "Good to see you're excited. I can't imagine why."

Callum huffed. "Yeah, I definitely can't imagine."


	9. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some time off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know they domt stay at the storm spire, but i like to think they will at some point.

Callum blinked awake, the morning sun shooting through the windows and onto his face. He glanced around the room, not moving his body too much, admiring the way the crystals embedded in the rocks shown with reflective light. Beside him, he could feel the warm body of the love of his life, nestled up close to him. Rayla was a snuggler, especially when she was sleeping. Often he woke up with her completely on him, like she decided to become a blanket over night, not that Callum was complaining.

It wasn't often they had days like this at the Storm Spire. Usually they had to wake up bright and early, before the sun even rose over the horizon, to do his mage training with Ibis or to do Rayla's Dragon Guard business. Today, however, was different. Finally, Zubeia ordered them a day off, knowing full well that if it was not an order, Rayla would have just taken it as a suggestion and go about her daily duty. Callum loved Rayla more than life itself, but her bullheadedness was… challenging to deal with. But, it was one of the many things he loved about her, just not when it risked her own health. 

As he was stuck inside his own mind, he felt Rayla shift, slowly waking up. He glanced over at her, a smile on his face. He loved watching her wake up. Her face was so tender just before it scrunched up in the cutest little pout. A soft crease formed on her forehead as she shut her eyes tighter, only to disappear when she finally opened them. Rayla's eyes in the morning light were something that Callum couldn't describe with words. Even when he tried painting them at one point, he couldn't quite depict how ethereal they looked. It was a sight to behold.

Also a sight to behold was Rayla's famous bed head, it was even worse than his. Her white hair was flying everywhere, some invisible force pulled the strands every which way. Rayla grunted, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes, before she decided it was too much hassle to even sit up and plopped right down on Callum, burying her face in his neck.

Callum laughed. "Good morning, my love."

"Uuugh, do ya have to be so sappy in the mornin'. I'm too tired to deal with your cuteness." She grumbled, her voice muffled.

Callum grinned. "Ah well, I don't know if I can turn off my cuteness, but I will try, only for you…"

Rayla lifted her head, glaring daggers at him. "Don't you dare…"

Callum smirked, sitting up, dragging Rayla with him. Rayla grumbled, but let Callum pull her out of bed. She stumbled a bit, and Callum sent her a look. 

"Sore?" 

Rayla glared at him. "No thanks to you… now help me find my hair brush!"

Once the two of them were presentable, they got dressed in their everyday clothes and made their way to the messhall, hand in hand. Everyone was off for the day, leaving the area completely deserted. At the far end of the hall was a door that led to the kitchens, which seemed to be a good place to start for trying to find food.

Rayla yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Man! Now I could eat a jelly tart the size of a dog."

Callum nodded in agreement. "You think they have any?"

Rayla sent him a look. "Only one way to find out!"

Callum smiled and the two snuck over to the door. Inside, the cook was preparing lunches for everyone, too focused to notice them standing there. Rayla grabbed Callum's arm and pulled him to the side. 

"Ok, here's the plan. You use Aspiro to create a distraction, blow something over, then I'll sneak in and grab us some jelly tarts."

Callum hummed in contemplation. "Hmmm, or, or, you create the distraction and I'll sneak in."

The look Rayla gave Callum almost made him blow their cover. He bit back his laugh as much as he could. Rayla playfully slapped him on the shoulder before pointing to the door. Callum nodded and she was off, rolling inside the room without a sound. Callum stuck his head through, looking for a good distraction. Finally, his eyes settled on a metal pot placed dangerously close to the edge of the table. He smirked at the cook, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He drew out the rune for aspiro, whispering the draconic before blowing. 

The small gust of wind easily knocked over the pot, causing the cook to jump. Callum quickly ducked back behind the door as the cook turned to investigate what had happened. Callum looked around, eyes focusing on the figure of Rayla as she quickly gathered a few pastries and fruits from the bowl meant for lunch time. She scurried away when the cook turned, shaking his head, muttering about the drafts in this place. Callum watched the cook walk over to what he was doing, unaware of the moonshadow elf sneaking away. 

When Rayla emerged from the room, the two quickly ran for the exit of the messhall, doing their best to hold in their laughter till they got far away. They immediately began the walk to their hiding place: a small alcove that looked out at the endless sky. A short fly would take them right there. Callum quickly put the food in a pack for Rayla to carry before stretching out his arms. 

"Manus. Pluma. Volantis!" Feathers effortlessly sprouted from his shoulders down to his arms and fingertips, before they erupted to form full grown wings. 

Rayla smirked and slung the pack over her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Callum's neck. "Ready when you are, mage."

Callum kissed her quickly before he flew off the side of the mountain, catching the air currents and tilting his wings to straddle the gusts of winds. He circled the mountain once, slowly descending before he landed in the alcove. He was grateful only those with wings could make it here, it offered a sense of privacy not found anywhere else at the spire. Rayla immediately plopped down on a pillow they had left tucked behind the rocks. She dug around in the sack before pulling out a moon berry muffin and a xadian orange and began to dig in. Callum reached in too, smiling when he found his favorite, Blackberry jam-filled crepe.

The two of them ate their stash in comfortable silence, Rayla leaning against Callum, her head on his shoulder. They watched as the clouds drifted by, the small forms of far away dragons twirling around the sky, enjoying the pleasant summer day. As they finished, Rayla yawned and snuggled further into him.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Callum smiled down at her, kissing her on the nose. "Don't know, but let's decide together."

Rayla hummed. "Let's


	10. Inlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum reminisces about his mom and step-dad after Rayla inquires about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so not sure how I feel about this prompt, or if I even fulfilled the prompt at all, but we're going to say i did and leave it at that!

Callum was sketching something again. He was sitting upright in their bed, lazily flicking his pencil across the page, eyes darting back and forth, his nose scrunched in that cute way it does when he’s concentrating hard. Rayla smirked and slowly walked up to him, sitting on the bed softly so she didn't startle him. When she leans over to see what he was drawing, her breath hitches as she takes in the image. It’s a picture of Queen Sarai and King Harrow dancing. The two of them have such happy looks on their faces, and it brings a feeling of warmth and comfort. They’re obviously in love, and it reminds Rayla of the feeling she gets when she and Callum waltz around the room. 

“That’s beautiful. They seem so in love…” She says softly, gently touching the page with her fingers. 

Callum smiles softly, nodding. “I don’t remember them interacting much. I’m pretty sure as a kid I just hid from Harrow whenever he was near, I never was very social. But… I always felt warm when I was near them, like they just emanated it. I was trying to capture that feeling.”

Rayla smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. “I think you captured it… hey, Callum?”

Callum hummed in response.

“Do you… hmm, nevermind, it was a stupid question.” Callum laughed as she buried her face in his neck, suddenly too nervous to ask. 

“Rayla, I’m sure it wasn’t stupid! Tell me, please.” She glanced up at him, groaning when she met his puppy dog eyes.

“Fine!... Do you, do you think they would have liked me?”

The charcoal pencil stilled as Callum thought, a sudden intense look gracing his face. Finally, he nodded. “I do think they would have liked you.”

“Even though I’m an elf?” She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. 

Callum hesitated before nodding. “I think they would have been hesitant at first, but seeing how much we love each other would have convinced them to give you a chance. Actually, I think you and my mom would have gotten along great! She was a warrior, like you, she was quick, strong, brave, and always wanted what was best for me and Ez. I could imagine you two sparing in the courtyard, or going for rides together, just have a bit of girl’s time. Not that every girl spars for fun…” Rayla laughed, but stayed quiet as Callum continued reminiscing. “My step dad may have been more hesitant, but given how much my mom would have loved you, he would have come around eventually… I mean who wouldn’t love you!”

It was then that Rayla realized that Callum was crying as he looked down at his drawing, the tears gently hitting the paper before being soaked in. He was quiet, his sniffling the only sound in the room. Rayla was unsure what to do, but as she fumbled around for a solution, Callum smiled. It wasn’t his usual goofy smile though, it was sad, one of longing.

“S-sorry.... I just really miss them.” He murmured, still smiling down at the drawing. “I remember all the things we used to do. How Harrow would let me sit in on his counsel meetings cause I liked playing with the board pieces. Opeli would get so angry. Or how my mom, aunt Amaya, Ez, and I would explore the woods. I would get so caught up trying to draw everything, there was even one time that I got left behind! I was so scared until I remembered what my mom used to say about how moss grows towards the east and I was able to find my way back to the castle, she was so surprised! I… there are so many things I think about, so many memories I look back on… and then I realize that… I’m never going to be able to make new memories. I’ll never be able to see them or talk to them ever again…”

Rayla felt a tightening in her chest as Callum broke down, burying his face in her shoulder. She held him close, gently kissing his hair. “Oh Callum, they sound amazing. I really wish I could have met them. What happened to them wasn’t fair, but you still have these memories to cherish. I know that Sarai and King Harrow are looking down on you; they must be so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.”

Callum lifted his head and smiled at her. “Thank you, Rayla. And… I meant what I said. My mom would have loved you.”

“Well I am pretty amazing.” She flicked her hair in his face. 

Callum laughed, brushing the stray strands behind her ear. “You definitely are.”


	11. AU (Alternate Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren comes back home to find something he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you read this chapter, know that this is an excerpt from a future project I'm working on. I'm calling it the "Dark Mage Callum AU", basically what it is, is that the assassins attack on Harrow and Ez was a success, and Callum is forced to deal with the consequences, which for him means becoming stronger by any means necessary. He begins to learn dark magic and is the one who gets in contact with Aaravos, and all hell breaks loose.
> 
> This future fic is going to be much darker in tone, so that's why this prompt seems darker than my others. I hope you enjoy and are at least somewhat excited for the AU, cause I'm excited to get it out to yall.Anyway, enjoy!

Viren arrived from the summit to be met with a despairing atmosphere. Something was going on, something bad. Around him the sky was covered in low hanging, grey clouds, the wind howling like it was crying out for something to stop. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but right now it did not matter. Nothing mattered after the other kingdoms blatantly denied him help, all he could do now was head down to that mirror and accept what this “Aaravos” had to offer him. As he got off of his horse, he watched as Opeli made his way down to him, a letter clutched tightly in her fist. He took a deep breath, preparing for the verbal lashing he was about to get. 

“Viren, you may be the regent in Prince Callum’s place as he mourns his brother and father, but that does not give you the right to use the king’s seal without the council's permission. Not to mention you must consult the council when summoning a summit of the pentarchy. You’re lucky if nothing comes of this…”

Viren fought to roll his eyes and bowed deeply. “I apologize, but we are at war, a council meeting is too slow, I needed to call a summit as soon as I possibly could. At war there are sacrifices, and this sacrifice just so happened to be the council's judgement… not that it matters anyway. The summit was useless, the other kingdom’s refused to help, which means it is all on us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will be taking my leave, there is much to do.”

Opeli sneered, but he paid her no mind as he shouldered his way past. All he could do now was go and see about this elf, maybe he would have the answers to his problems. He made his way to his rooms, where his secret crypt lay behind a painting. Pushing the portrait of the small girl aside, Viren glided through, making sure it was shut firmly before continuing, the soft blue glow of the torches lining the walls lit his path. When he got to the end, he paused… the stairs that led to the dungeon, they were visible. Meaning he either forgot to lift them when he last came out, which was unlikely given his extreme caution when visiting his dungeon, or, the more likely option, someone had discovered this place. 

Viren sneered and reached for his staff, only to find that he didn’t have it on him. He cursed, of course, he had left it in the room where Aaravos’ mirror was being held, knowing that he would have to forfeit it over at the summit. He growled in frustration and slowly made his way down the stairs, looking around for any intruders that may be lying in wait. The room itself that held the rare materials for dark magic looked untouched. He quickly moved over to where the Dragon Prince’s egg was being covered, checking to see if it had been damaged in any way, heaving a sigh of relief when he found it unharmed. 

“Viren, I’m glad you were finally able to join us.” A voice sounded from behind him, causing Viren to jump and spin around.

The young prince Callum stood next to the chamber where Aaravos’ mirror was, Viren’s staff in his hands. Viren glanced down at the relic and back to the prince’s face, taken aback when he saw the hatred there. 

“Callum, what are you doing here? And why do you have my staff, give it over, now!” He reached his hand out, gesturing wildly for him to return it. 

Callum stared, unamused, down at Viren’s awaiting palm before looking back up at Viren. “I’m not an idiot, Viren. I know what this staff is, what it can do. This is the staff given to the first dark mage, Ziard, is it not? It’s a powerful relic that chooses its owner based on their power, it only picks the strongest dark mage to wield it…”

Viren growled. “Yes, which is why you must hand it over! It is very dangerous if someone unworthy were to try and use it.”

Callum hummed, looking at the staff for a second before a dark grin appeared on his face. Viren shrunk back at the sinister look Callum gave him. “It seems, then, that a change of ownership is in order.”

Viren narrowed his eyes. “What are you going on about?”

Callum glanced at the staff, a dreamy look in his eyes, before glancing back at Viren, the look immediately hardening. “You, Viren, are no longer the strongest dark mage in the world.”

Viren was taken aback. Was he serious? “Oh yeah, then who is?”

“Me.” Callum closed his eyes and quickly opened them to reveal that the entire pupil and iris had been replaced with a swirling vortex of blue and yellow. He gripped the staff in both hands before swinging it forward, a blast of fire shooting from the tip. Viren shouted as he dodged to the left. “I know what you have been doing, Viren, and it ends now.”

“I don’t know what you’re blathering about, but mindlessly trying to kill me could get you banished!” Viren retorted, looking around the room for something to use for self-defense. 

Callum continued swirling the staff, sending fireballs his way, until he suddenly paused, narrowing his eyes, as though listening to someone explain something to him. Viren watched as he nodded slightly before he brought down the staff, and a shockwave exploded around the room, destroying Viren’s precious collection of rare dark magic materials. Viren gasped as he was thrown against the wall, he was only able to look up long enough to make sure the egg was safe before Callum was shoving him down against the cold floor, his eyes still glowing. 

“I know what you have been doing, what you were planning on doing. You don’t care about me or my well being, you wanted me to make you regent so that you could fulfil your own agenda. After I serve no purpose to you, you would have gotten rid of me, permanently. Like I said, I’m not an idiot Viren, now I think it’s best you leave, take Soren and Claudia with you, and never come back.” 

Viren’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious, who will run the kingdom? You need me…”

Callum looked down at him, blinking until his eyes were their normal green color. His face held no emotion but his eyes were as cold as ice. “It’s time I take up the throne, the time for mourning is over, but for you… well, that time for you has only just begun…”


	12. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has been acting weird, what is he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So since last chapter was really grim and dark, here you have freshly baked Rayllum floof, nice and hot. Bon Appétit

Callum was acting quite… flighty, for lack of a better word. Rayla feared that the new environment of the Silvergrove had made Callum anxious, throwing him out of his comfort zone, but that didn’t make much sense considering Callum had always been open to change, especially after he had connected to the Sky Arcanum. However, here he was, once again making up some excuse about having to go collect material for Ethari, yet again, and Rayla was seriously beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be around her at all. 

She proceeded to sigh as she finished explaining her feelings to her mom, who sat on the opposite side of the table, slowly sipping her moonberry tea, grimacing as she burnt her tongue. 

“I told you to let it cool down, Tia!” Lain admonished as he stepped into the room, carrying a tea for himself and Rayla, who had dropped by, hoping to get some answers to her questions. 

Tia waved her husband's worries away, setting the cup down before turning to Rayla. “Ray, are you sure he doesn’t want to be near you? I mean, maybe it’s just this place, he probably doesn’t feel comfortable being here. I’m sure he’ll get used to it!”

Rayla sighed and rocked back in her seat, ignoring her father’s scolding. “That’s just it! I told him to make sure he told me if he ever felt uncomfortable here, and he promised he would. Callum isn’t one to break promises…”

Lain smiled at her. “Well, maybe he’s just afraid of hurting your feelings.”

Rayla groaned and buried her face in her hands, the legs of the chair slamming against the hard dirt floor. “The annoyin’ thing is, that is exactly something he would do… But we told each other that we would always be truthful to one another, I don’t like that he’s hiding something from me!”

Tiadrin and Lain shot each other a knowing look. “Then tell him that, I’m sure he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Rayla lifted her face and stared at her parents, thinking about what they said. “I guess I should, huh?”

They nodded encouragingly as Rayla got up, quickly drinking her tea, much to her parent’s surprise, given it was still scalding hot, and began walking towards the front door, when a sudden knock stopped her in her tracks. She looked back at her parents who both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing who it could possibly be. She turned back to it, a confused pout on her lips as she went and opened it… to reveal her dork of a husband.

Rayla blinked and stepped back as Callum jumped after suddenly being revealed to her. “Oh, Rayla… I uh, didn’t know you would be here…”

Rayla blinked, looking behind her… at the now empty chairs that stood in the living room, the still clattering cups giving away her parent’s hasty retreat. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Callum, who was shifting nervously in the doorway. With a sigh, she turned away, slightly. “I suppose you want me to leave?”

Callum blinked before shaking his head, quickly detecting that she was upset. “ Oh no! Not at all! Actually, I was looking for you, so I’m glad I found you! I have something to show you.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. What could her dork of a mage possibly need to show her? She sighed before sweeping her hand in front of her, gesturing for him to lead the way. 

Callum grinned, but held up a finger. “Not so fast, I have to do one more thing!”

Rayla watched as he took off his scarf and began to tie it around her eyes. She went rigged as her sight was cut off. “Callum! You know I don’t like surprises!”

She felt Callum kiss her softly. “I know, but you can trust me right? I know you’ll love this surprise.”

Rayla sighed and relented. She really couldn’t say no to that tone he used, such a soft voice, like a puppy begging. She felt him grab her hand and began to lead her towards whatever it was he wanted to show her. Her assassin training kicked in and her senses immediately adjusted when her sense of sight was cut off. Judging from the ground turning from hard to soft and the fading of the surrounding voices, Rayla assumed that Callum was leading them away from the SIlvergrove and into the woods. She tensed, her ears flicking back and forth, trying to make sure nothing dangerous was following them, but everything seemed as peaceful as ever. Finally, after about a ten minute walk, Callum stopped.

“Are you ready to see the surprise?” He murmured close to her ear, causing her to shiver. 

She nodded. “Let’s get this over with…”

She felt him kiss her one more time before removing the scarf to reveal… a small cottage nestled in the woods, overlooking the adoraburr meadow. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hands immediately coming up to cover her mouth. She took in the sight as much as she could, not wanting to ever forget what she was seeing. Callum took her hand and began drawing her near it, her feet followed, too numb to realize what was going on. 

“Come on, Rayla, I need to show you the inside!” He sang, excited, as he led her to the door. 

She glanced around as they grew closer, admiring the way the cottage seemed to blend in with the land, the way many elvan houses did. “How is this even possible?”

Callum smirked at her. “Well, it was hard trying to keep it a secret and constantly avoiding you to help work on it with Runaan and Ethari, but it was worth it, given how awestruck you look.”

Rayla blinked. “Wait, this is why you’ve been acting so aloof?”

Callum shrugged. “Guilty. Now, come on, I want to show you inside!”

When they arrived at the front door, Rayla admired the landscaping. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers, an arch of vines framing the wood. A window was next to it, a cute window box designed with Ethari’s signature swirls housed a beautiful array of wild flowers that grew around the meadow. Callum opened the front door, revealing a quaint room with comfortable looking furniture and a table with four chairs tucked into the corner. They walked through the house, to a door that led to the kitchen. The other door out of the living room led to a hallway with three good-size rooms. 

Rayla was awed by the entire space, she kept picturing the various things they could fill the house with to really make it their own. She stopped at the front door that held the largest bedroom, looking around, thinking about how she and Callum could easily spend the rest of their lives here…

Callum walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, what do you think? Could you picture yourself living here?”

Rayla smirked and leaned against him, careful not to poke him with her horns. “Callum, this is amazing, I don’t even have any words.”

Callum hummed. “No words needed, then.”

He kissed her sweetly and she melted into his arms. They stayed like that for a while, ever so often coming up for a breath before continuing. When they were finally done, red faced with swollen lips, Rayla chuckled. 

“Ya know, I have a surprise for you too.” She giggled, cupping his cheek sweetly. 

Callum tilted his head. “Oh, and what would that be, my light?”

Rayla smirked, pressing her forehead against his slightly before pulling away and taking his hands to drift it over her stomach. It took him a moment to catch what she was trying to say, but when he did, she didn’t think she had ever seen someone so happy. He quickly picked her up and swung her around in the arms that had carried her through so much over the years. 

“I love you with all of my self.” Callum murmured, a soft smile on his lips. 

Rayla laughed. “You two are my entire world…”

They continued their embrace, basking in the light of their love for neither knew how long.


	13. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has grown as a mage, and Soren did not see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT! THE SAGA IS COMING, I cant contain my excitement! Heres to 5 more years of The Dragon Prince!

Callum and Rayla were sitting on the edge of the courtyard going through their daily business. As Rayla focused on sharpening her beloved knives, Callum was sketching out various runes, what they did, the draconic. Spell work was never far from his mind, even on his day off. Rayla let out a sigh and gently leaned against him.

"I love you…" She poked his nose, diverting his attention from his sketchbook to her.

Callum grinned and gripped her hand in his. "I love you too. How's the sharpening going?"

"Done. Honestly I've been done for a while now, was just waiting for a right time to distract you from your… what are you even doing, anyway?" 

Callum turned back to his spellbook, twirling his charcoal pencil in his fingers without a second thought. "Just practicing some runes, figured it's best to keep them fresh in my mind."

"Uuugh." Rayla fell against him. "That sounds so boring… how about while you do that, I can sharpen your staff and get it clean, since you are terrible at the upkeep."

Callum grinned and picked up the staff he had set beside him. "I would really appreciate that. You know I would end up cutting myself if I even attempted to sharpen it."

"I do know." She took the spear in her hands and set it gently across their laps to give her easier access to the blade. She studied the swirls that had been etched onto the surface of the metal, identical to her own blades. It was Ethari's special mark he added to show he had worked on the weapon. 

The spear itself was a work of art, simple in design, but it fit Callum flawlessly. It was lightweight, easy to grip and handle. A sky pearl had been inserted comfortably within the small circle between the blades, glowing warmly whenever a breeze washes over it. It was truly a work of art, and Rayla relished in the fact that Callum would only ever let her hold it. Not even Ez had been given permission to hold it, though Rayla suspected that was more Callum's big brother tendency rather than fear Ez would damage it.

Rayla began to work, gently dragging the whetstone over the blade, careful not to damage Ethari's intricate designs. She took some polish once she was done and waxed the surface, making sure any dirt and grime was wiped away. When she was done, she smiled at her work.

"All done!" She declared, picking the staff up and checking it over.

Callum grinned over at her. "Rayla, that's amazing! Thank you so much!"

He rewarded her with a sweet kiss, which she accepted graciously. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until they were interrupted by a certain Crownguard hurrying over to them. He had a large grin on his face and a look I'm his eye that reminded her of Callum's "dumb idea face". 

"Oh no, I don't like that look." Rayla groaned as Soren walked up to them.

Soren didn't seem to have any interest in her though, as he turned to Callum, hands on his hips. "You know, Callum, I was thinking this morning that it's been a while since we've last spared. So what do you say? Care for a little afternoon exercise?"

Callum chuckled nervously. "I don't think we've ever really spared. Normally you just knocked me to the ground and teased me." Callum didn't miss the intense glare Rayla sent Soren's way before continuing. "But, if you really want to, I don't see why not."

"Excellent! Be prepared to lose!" Soren taunted as he made his way to the center of the courtyard.

Callum smirked and shrugged off his jacket and scarf, handing them to Rayla. He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his staff. Rayla swirled the scarf around her neck and leaned back on the stone bench. "I would say good luck, but I don't think you'll need it."

Callum smirked. "Soren's about to realize that I'm not the same kid that I used to be."

He followed Soren out to the center of the courtyard, stopping a few yards away. They stood facing each other, getting into position. Soren hefted his sword, a serene look on his face. Callum twirled his staff, gripping it tightly, ready to begin.

Soren looked at his staff apprehensively. "No magic, this isn't a duel and it would be unfair."

Callum shrugged indifferently. "No magic. Are you ready?"

Soren stood silent for a moment before poising his sword to strike. "Begin!"

Soren made the first move, rushing to Callum, sword coming from behind and sweeping towards Callum, as though to knock him off balance. He must have figured a swift victory would be easy to accomplish and came in, swords blazing. His impatience would be his downfall though. Immediately, Callum lept out of the way, swirling his staff to catch the flat end of the blade and push it away from its target.

Soren stumbled to the right and Callum landed lightly on his feet. Soren glanced up at him, shock resonating in his features.

"How did you learn to move like that?!" He questioned, getting ready to strike again.

Soren swung three times, each deflected easily by Callum's staff. The blades sang out across the courtyard as metal met metal. Finally, Callum dodged, flipping over Soren, landing neatly behind him.

"My connection with the sky arcanum goes deeper than just using it for magic." It was his turn to go on the offensive. He quickly spun, using the momentum to knock his staff into Soren's awaiting sword. Soren grunted, arms quivering at the impact. 

"I can feel the wind's movements." He thrust again, pulling back, twirled, spun around, struck, pulled back. "I can feel the push and pull of the currents. The patterns of the gusts of wind, how the courtyard shapes them, moves them through the air." Another thrust and turn. Leap and swirl around, parrying and blocking. "It's very reminiscent of a pencil on paper, creating a drawing."

Soren realized his mistake far too late. In his effort to keep up with Callum's dizzying movements, he was too impatient. Soren let out a frustrated growl and swung his sword as Callum pushed in, pulling his spear up to intercept his thrust. Stepping inward, Callum spun around, twisting his staff, immediately disarming Soren. They watched as his sword clattered to the ground, declaring Callum the winner. Callum smiled at Soren and held out his hand. "That was fun, Soren, we should do that again sometime."

Soren slowly took Callum's hand. "Maybe…"

With that, he picked up his sword and walked away, while Callum looked on, brows furrowed. "What was that about?"

Rayla gently touched his shoulder. "I'll go talk to him. That was a good session, take a breather."

Callum nodded, still staring off after Soren, worried. Rayla gave him one last smile and went after them. The two had formed some weird friendship/rivalry since they had returned from the Storm Spire, and Rayla seemed to have become Soren's go to if he wasn't feeling well. Callum knew he was in good hands.

~~~

Rayla followed Soren up to the high walls of the Katolis castle that looked over the forests that seemed to stretch for eternity. He seemed shaken, deep in thought as he stared out to the mountains that rose in the distance. Rayla walked up to him, leaning against the wall, turning her head to face him.

"Are ya gonna tell me what that was back there, or are ya gonna make me guess?" She asked, grinning slyly.

Soren huffed. "Rayla… have I lost my stuff?"

Rayla raised an eyebrow, but kept silent, knowing there was more that Soren was going to say. He always was trying to explain himself. 

"I mean," Soren paused once more, collecting his thoughts, before continuing. "I used to be better than Callum at everything. Sword fighting, dating, looks, horseback riding, adv-"

"Go on, Soren." Rayla rolled her eyes.

"Right, sorry. It just seems...he's grown so much in such a short amount of time. I just feel like I haven't made the same leaps and bounds." She hummed.

"Who says you needed to?" He glanced at her.

"I suppose I do…" He answered.

Rayla nodded in understanding. "See, there's your problem. You shouldn't feel that you need to match Callum's pace. Callum started out not knowing much of anything, while you started out already an expert in your field. Callum has finally found his way, he knows what he needs to do to get better, you've already been doing all you can to get better."

"But, Callum is already better than me! Shouldn't I be better at him if I started out knowing more." Soren glanced at Rayla desperately. 

Rayla smirked at him. "Callum may seem better than you, but only because he is your weakness. Callum is quick witted and quick on his feet. Not to mention how he utilizes his connection to his arcanum in his fighting style. But, I'll give you a secret."

Soren glances at her, brows raised. She smiled. "Callum thinks too much. He thinks too much about how his opponent thinks, it often causes him to hesitate. If he's going up against someone he doesn't know, he'll have a lot more difficulty beating them. He needs to know you, and considering you're the one who used to train him, I would wager he knows you pretty well."

Soren smiled at that. "I can't say I'm too upset about that. You know, after everything, I see Callum and Ez as my little brothers. I guess I didn't want to disappoint him."

Rayla laughed. "Oh Soren, of course Callum looks up to you. You're brave, loyal, strong-"

"Oh and smart!"

Rayla grunted. "Y-ou have your… moments."

Soren looked too pleased at himself for that one, and Rayla quietly kicked herself. "Come on, ya big ofe, I'm sure Callum is worried sick or somethin."

Soren laughed and began to follow her. "Hey, Rayla?"

She turned. 

"Thanks."


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum takes Rayla on a date at the Moon Nexus. 
> 
> Written cause as much as I would love these idiots to have a nice, relaxing time at the nexus in Through the Moon, we all know that's not going to happen. And yes, this does take place on a full moon, and yes I do know Through the Moon takes place on a new moon

Callum stood in front of the mirror, checking his hair and teeth for anything that might look out of the ordinary. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous, it was Rayla after all! But he wanted this to be the best date night ever, especially after everything Rayla had been dealing with. She really deserved a break.

He ran his fingers through his hair. It had gotten longer since the last time he was here, his bangs now falling over his eyes. He would really need to cut it… but he didn't have time for that. He took a comb and did his best to sweep them to the side, so they were out of the way.

His getup wasn't anything fancy. A maroon, sleeveless tunic that went down to his mid thigh, marked with the traditional pattern on all Katolis clothing. His scarf that he never took off was where it always was, tied securely around his neck. A sash was thrown over his left shoulder and crossed his chest, flaring out behind him like a wing. His pants were what he typically wore, as were his boots, though he was now wearing the new ones he had had tailored, given his old pair had been worn to nothing over their long journey.

Callum supposed he looked alright, he just hoped Rayla thought so as well. With a deep breath, he glanced out the door to an overhanging balcony that looked over the whole nexus courtyard. The full moon was just beginning to rise. Callum blinked and quickly gathered his things, he had to hurry or he would be late!

He rushed out the door, not caring about his appearance anymore, the only thing on his mind right now was Rayla. Thankfully, Soren was distracting Ez, so that he and Rayla could get some "alone time", whatever that meant. He was grateful nonetheless, he just hoped Lujanne didn't interrupt them with her new illusions, courtesy of the lumbering giant, Allan.

As he made his way down the paths of the nexus, Callum could feel his heart starting to pound. This was stupid! It wasn't even his first date with Rayla, but for some reason he felt this date was special. But, that didn't matter, Rayla was what mattered, she was going through a lot, and Callum was determined to take her mind off things. The thought filled him with purpose and he dutifully made his way to his heart.

He had everything planned! Meet up with Rayla, take a calming walk through the Nexus ruins, sit under the stars, finish the night up at the Nexus itself with the full moon completely filling the lake, it was perfect! At least, Callum thought it would be perfect, but that thought was quickly dashed when he saw Rayla in the light of the full moon.

She was ethereal! Her white hair glowed like a halo around her head. The marks under her eyes seemed to shine as well, like the magical power of the moon had enchanted them. Callum felt his entire mind give out at the sight that was his girlfriend, so much so that he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Ow…" He grumbled, looking up as Rayla rushed over to him.

"Oh jeez, are you ok, love?" Rayla tutted, helping him up.

Callum groaned. "Besides making a fool of myself in front of my gorgeous girlfriend, yeah I'm just peachy!"

Rayla laughed, brushing her hand through his hair and wiping the smudge of dirt off his face. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "You could never make a fool of yourself Callum, I told you once you weren't a fool and I meant it!"

Callum smiled at the memory. "Yeah, guess I was just too enamored by your beauty, that I fell head over heels for you all over again."

Rayla shoved him back down, causing Callum to laugh. "Callum! That was so cheesy, even for you! Are you sure you didn't knock your brain loose."

"I probably did, but that doesn't matter when I have a full night planned with activities!" He grinned, taking her hand as she helped him stand. He drew her closer and returned the kiss on the nose. "Well, light of my life, are you ready for this date to begin?"

"Only if you stop being cheesy!" Rayla smirked, tucking herself closer to him.

Callum laughed. "No promises!"

~~~

Thankfully, after the first fiasco, the night went great! They enjoyed each other's company, bantering back and forth, mixed with their usual flirty flair, it was perfect! As they walked up the stairs to the Nexus, Rayla caught Callum fixing his bangs again.

She giggled. "You alright there, fluffy?"

Callum groaned, his hand going limp at his side. "I give up! My hair is too long, all it does is get in my face!"

Rayla laughed. "Oh but it's so soft and fluffy!" To prove her point, she ran her fingers through his thick hair, heart warming as she moved his bangs out of his eyes.

Callum stared at her, thankful that it was dark so she didn't see the blush rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, well, it's annoying! I really need to get it cut."

Rayla gasped. "Don't you dare! Here, I have an idea."

Callum blinked as she grabbed his hand and began running up the steps to the Nexus. When they got there, Callum only had a moment to gawk at the sight of the full moon completely filling the lake when his attention was diverted to Rayla. His heart was breathtaking, in the light of the Nexus, she looked so powerful. He was sure she felt some rush being so close to the Moon's power, but that didn't seem to concern her at the moment. 

She pushed Callum to sit on the stone bench that was situated near the edge of the platform looking out towards the lake. He let her guide him, sitting down and waiting as she sat next to him, gently sweeping his bangs to the right. At first he wasn't sure what she was doing, but he soon realized she was braiding his hair.

He went still, as she continued working, weaving his hair around itself so that it no longer fell into his face. When she was done, she tucked the braid behind his ear with a soft, shy smile.

"Rayla… I, thank you." He smiled, gently kissing her on the lips.

She chuckled and leaned close to him. "Braiding hair has always been an intimate thing in Moonshadow culture. I've wanted to braid your hair for so long but I never found the excuse to ask."

Callum blushed, fiddling his fingers. "Oh, I wasn't aware… uh, Rayla?"

Rayla smirked. "Yes, Callum?"

"Can, I, uh, return the favor?"

He didn't see her blush, but her face gave away her flustered state. She blinked and hunched her shoulders, before a soft smile etched itself across her face and she turned. Callum breathed out, gently taking the strands between his large fingers and braiding them together. He hadn't braided anyone's hair since his mom's, and he could definitely understand why it was considered such an intimate thing.

When he was done, she smiled at him. "Thanks, Callum."

He smiled back and was about to say something else when she shivered. He only then realized how cold it had gotten, it was nighttime in the fall, so he shouldn't be too shocked. He gently unwound his scarf and wrapped it around Rayla. Rayla smiled at him in thanks and snuggled into the cloth.

"Come on, let's get going, it's getting late, anyway." He stood and held out his hand for Rayla to take. She grabbed it and stood before snuggling herself into his side. He smiled and with not even a second glances at the moon-filled lake, they made their way back


	15. Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Callum and Raylas future. A sort of sequel from the prompt "Gift"

Callum adjusted his glasses as he moved along the path that led to his and Rayla’s cottage. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it had been 5 years since then, when he first showed Rayla their new home. They happy couple had been brought to tears at the life they would live here along with their soon to be growing family. Now, Callum was a professor that taught at a university that had been built close to the border, only an hour away by mage wing. He loved his class and his students, but nothing beat coming home from a long day. 

He shifted his glasses on his nose as the cottage came into view. A newfound spring in his step carried him towards home. However, due to his excitement to get back, he wasn’t paying attention to the little shadow that darted up in the trees. Just as he was about to leave the forest’s edge, a little yell startled him from his thoughts and a tiny body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. 

“Aha! Daddy, I got you!” His little girl screeched in triumph, throwing her tiny fists into the air.

Callum sighed, blinking up to the sky, still gaping at the little terror that was now climbing off of him. He finally sat up, throwing his arms around his daughter and lifting her up, much to her childish terror. She screamed to be “unhanded”, flailing around as Callum carried her home. As he got to the door, he saw Rayla and their youngest planting vegetables in the garden.

“Hello, darling, I don’t suppose you lost something?” He greeted, still carrying their daughter, now hanging upside down.

Rayla glanced up at the scene before returning her attention to her work. “Nye, haven’t seen that before in my life, where did you get it?”

“Oh, it fell on me as I was coming out of the woods, much to my shock.” At this, he rightened his little girl and set her down on her feet.

The terror huffed and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around Rayla with a pout. “Mama, you know me!”

Rayla smirked as she threw her head up in feigned surprise. “Oh, of course, silly me, how could I forget!”

The little girl giggled before going to her little brother and ruffling his hair, revealing two small horns that were just beginning to poke through. As the little boy spotted his father, he leapt up from where he crouched and waddled over to him on unsteady toddler legs. Callum’s grin was a mile wide as he knelt down to catch his son when he stumbled. He lifted him up, nuzzling him against his cheek. 

The boy giggled and snuggled into Callum’s neck. “Papa!”

“Hey there, sweetie, how have you been today? It seems you’re busy at work planting our veggies.” He acknowledged, looking down at the wide array of things he and his mother had planted. 

The boy grinned and nodded happily. He was a shy boy, taking after Callum when he was that age. But when it came to his family, the boy was the happiest little ray of sunshine that anyone had even had the pleasure of meeting. The boy gestured that he wanted to be let down, and Callum obliged. He then waddled over to Rayla as she stood, gripping onto her pants. Rayla smiled and ran her fingers through his messy hair before making her way over to Callum.

She chuckled, reaching to pull off his glasses, causing Callum to blink. “You always forget to take these off. They are just for reading, aren’t they?”

Callum smirked. “Yes, but I just look so dashing with them on!”

Rayla laughed, kissing him sweetly and hugging him close. “You always look dashing, especially with that windblown hair of yours.”

Callum blinked as she ran her fingers through his hair like she did their son, flattening out the mess that had compiled on his flight back home. Callum smiled lovingly as she did this, relishing in the feeling of his wife’s fingers going through his hair. 

Their little bit of peace was broken when he felt a hand grab his and looked down to see the terror herself. “Daddy, daddy, I have something to show you!”

Callum blinked as she pulled him inside, his son taking his other hand to be pulled along. Rayla stood laughing as they led him to the kitchen table, which had been strewn with all sorts of papers. He blinked as his daughter felt around on the table that was just big enough for her to peek over the edge. She grabbed one of the papers at random and shoved it in Callum’s face, begging for him to look. He blinked and took it in his hand, smiling when he saw the picture that was drawn there. It was one of him, which was distinguishable by the scribbled brown on top of the stick man’s head, Rayla, who stood next to him, and their two kids that stood side by side. 

Callum turned to his daughter with a smile. “Did you draw this by yourself?” She nodded enthusiastically. “I must say, this is some fine work, you’re shaping up to be quite the artist!”

She giggled and grabbed the paper from him before replacing it with another. It was soon that Callum realized that all the paper on the table were drawings that his kids had done while he had been at work. His son’s consisted of colourful scribbles while his daughter’s were stick figures, colored haphazardly, but he loved every one of them. Rayla had come in, smiling at the scene before her. She walked over, wrapping her arms around Callum’s waist as he continued his critique of their children’s drawings. Eventually though, the critique was cut short when their son let out a large yawn, followed swiftly by his sister. Callum and Rayla chuckled before each taking one to tuck them in for their afternoon nap. 

Back in the living room, Rayla met Callum with a mug of tea and the two sat in silence, just enjoying the other’s company. Rayla laid her head on Callum’s shoulder with a sigh. “I love you Callum.”

“And I love you, with all of myself.” He responded, kissing her softly on the head, before the two followed their kids to dreamland


	16. Rayla's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***MATURE CONTENT INBOUND***
> 
> Callum gets his pay back on Rayla for his birthday.

~~SOME MATURE CONTENT INCOMING~~

Rayla woke up alone, much to her disappointment. Callum had told her that he would surprise her for her birthday, but apparently the two had completely different ideas about what the surprise would entail. She slid out of their bed, stretching her arms up with a yawn, relishing in the feeling. Afterwards, she got dressed and made her way down to the dining hall. A few guards and maids were milling around, but besides that, there was no one around. She frowned, wondering where everyone was. 

This was how her entire day went. 

Everywhere she went, there was a surprising lack of her friends. There had been one moment when she had wandered into Soren, who seemed to have just seen a ghost, bolting before she could even say anything. She contemplated going after him, knowing that she could easily catch up to him, but decided against it. If he wanted to get away from her so bad, she wouldn’t stop him, but it did beg the question, what was everyone planning?

It wasn’t until that night when she figured it out. As she walked to dinner, she was surprised to find all of her friends there, including her parents. She blinked as Tiadrin, Lain, Runaan, and Ethari descended on her at once, pulling her into a group hug. She laughed and returned the favor, squeezing them all just as tight. 

“Oh, Rayla, happy birthday, sweetie!” Her mother cooed, petting her hair like she used to do when Rayla was a kid.

“Mom! Dad! Ethari and Runaan, what are you guys doing here?” She exclaimed, happy to see them all.

“Your human asked us to come.” Runaan answered, looking a bit awkward at the prospect of being back in Katolis.

Rayla blinked, confused at first before someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw Callum.

“I think he means me.” He smirked as her smile turned into an annoyed pout. 

“And what, pray tell, made you decide abandoning me all day would be a good way to celebrate!” She demanded, arms crossed.

Callum chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, it was a lot more work than I realized to get this set up. It was supposed to be a surprise… so did it work?”

Rayla rolled her eyes, but opted to hug him to show her forgiveness. “I suppose so…”

Callum laughed and hugged her back, pressing a gentle his to the top of her head, much to her parents amusement. 

The party went off without a hitch, but Rayla felt something beginning to stir in her. It didn’t help that during their dance, Callum would squeeze her butt when no one was looking, or grind up against her, discreetly. She eventually decided enough was enough and ended up dragging him from the party the moment it showed signs of winding down. They made it back to their room quickly, ready to get the night started. 

The moment the door shut behind them, they were on each other, Rayla pushing Callum up against the door and making quick work of the tunic he had been wearing. Her hands immediately began exploring his chest, relishing in the muscle that appeared there over the years from flying. Callum took this time to run his fingers through her hair, murmuring about how silky and beautiful it was. Eventually, all of their clothes were off and they were on the bed, Callum’s head between her thighs as he gently licked her clit while preparing her for the main event. 

Rayla groaned as he stuck a finger in her, lifting his head with a smile. “I told you I would pay you back for my birthday.”

Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward, capturing his lips with hers. “Shut up mage and fuck me already.”

That seemed to be all he needed as he pulled his fingers out, pleased with the preparation job and grabbed his erect dick, angling it, before pushing in. She gasped, throwing her head back as he slid in slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting her. Finally, he bottomed out, allowing her some time to adjust to his girth. Callum wasn’t overly big, but human dicks were larger than an elf’s, so it took some extra care to make sure Rayla didn’t hurt herself. Which was a struggle when your girlfriend was super impatient, like right now. With a growl, Rayla quickly switched their positions, so that she was on top. 

Callum blinked as she began to move, the pleasure spiked through them both as Callum’s dick seemed to hit all the right spots. Rayla huffed, moving her hips up and down at a quick pace, relishing in the feeling of Callum inside of her. She shuddered as the tip hit a sensitive spot, shifting to aim for that place again. It felt incredible, being this close to the man she loved, and given Callum’s large hands wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her in place as he rocked into her, he felt the same way. 

As they grew closer to their climax, their motions became more erratic. Callum’s thrusts grew more sporadic as Rayla’s movement grew chopy, their breaths filled the silence of the room, each strained, begging for more. At last, Rayla and Callum finished, each relishing in their orgasm as they lay side by side. Callum hummed, burying his face in her neck, kissing a trail up along to her ear, nibbling it.  
Rayla groaned. “You must really be horny if you’re already trying to get a rise outta me.”

Callum smirked against her skin. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day, I’m not ready to be done after only one round.”

Rayla laughed, pushing herself up from where she lay on his chest, admiring the muscle underneath her hands. “Yeah? Well, I’m pleased to tell you that I’m all for another round once we recoup.”

Callum wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her forwards to kiss her, sweetly. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

Rayla kissed him back, resting her forehead on his. “I love you, ya know that?”

Callum chuckled. “I don’t think a reminder would hurt.”

Rayla laughed and kissed him slowly, until they were finally ready for the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, we're finally done! I know not many people read this, and that's fine, it was great fun to work on. Honestly, I'm just glad I finished it, I'm not usually one to finish these things. Big thanks to my friends artfulstar, delicatedragons, and numptypylon who encouraged me for keeping on writing, and to those who stayed on reading. 
> 
> Can't believe July went this fast! I hope yall had a good month and enjoyed, please stay safe!


End file.
